


sleeping in a ravine? MOOD, kurama

by orphan_account



Series: All Written by Same Author [39]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Repost Onto Another Site, Gen, If you can call this disaster a plot, Minor Swearing, Mito is too, Short & Stupid, but madara has some plot relevcance, don't copy onto another site, he's just trying to sleep his uspet away~, he's named it and drawn a smiley face on it just so you know, hikaku is in love with the printer, i think, it could just be crack, madara and hikaku are only mentioned, poor kurama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tobirama works for the Supernatural Species Registry, and Izuna, a Human, has a curious submission for him. Hashirama makes a rash decision with the forest.Written for Izuna Appreciation Week, Day Seven:Forgivenessand/orFantasy AU.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna
Series: All Written by Same Author [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032297
Kudos: 30
Collections: Izuna Appreciation Week





	sleeping in a ravine? MOOD, kurama

**Author's Note:**

> this one wasnt prewritten, so i took a long time to figure out what to write… i finally decided to just have some fun, so enjoy this little mess, lol 

"...You're trying to register yourself as part of an emerging species that gains power from other people's suffering."

Izuna winks at him.

"It's definitely a family trait, don't you agree? I mean, I'm doing it this very moment—you hate your job right now."

Tobirama... needs some coffee. It's too early for this. He looks at the clock. Huh. It's too _late_ for this, then.

"Get out."

"But, Mr. Senju~ I'm being _honest_!"

Tobirama places his face in his hands, trying to hide from the stupidity that is Indra Izuna, his best friend.

"How did you even make it this far?" Tobirama hisses from between his hands, partly baffled but mostly disappointed in administration.

"I'm quite persuasive when I use my manners." Izuna says, entirely too amused.

"Oh, I wouldn't know, then, would I? Unbelievable. Why are you even here?" 

"Hmm? Ah, your brother sent me. Says he found something 'literally huge' on your home border."

Tobirama takes his hands off his face and sits up straighter.

"Urgent?"

Izuna shrugs in his seat across from Tobirama's desk, waving his hand in a so-so gesture. 

"Not really? He said when you get off work is fine, but he knows you don't like surprises." Izuna pauses, momentarily distracted by his own fingernails, which are painted very deliberately white and red. He's a Sora-ku kid at heart and it _shows_ , flaunting the district's uchiwa emblem all the time. "He really wasn't specific, though, which I think sort of defeats the point."

"Why didn't he just leave me a message?"

Izuna smiles and reaches into his pocket, taking out Tobirama's phone. 

"You left this in your car. Hashirama doesn't remember your work number, either."

"You _broke_ _into_ my car!?"

"Only a little bit." Izuna admits nonchalantly, demonstrating with the space between his index finger and thumb.

Tobirama hides behind his hands again.

"This was all today? Getting your submission to me for review normally takes _months._ "

"Oh, that. Hikaku is practically having an affair with the copy-machine a couple levels down, and he's an expert with paperwork. He's always up for a good joke." Izuna explains happily, like this stupid submission of his isn't _fraud._

"Just put it in the paper shredder already." Tobirama tells him, now using his hands to stop his head from banging into his desk. 

The entire Indra Clan is on _thin ice_ with Tobirama because of those two. 

Izuna destroys the evidence without complaint. It probably wasn't even that damning. Like Tobirama has said, Izuna's a Sora-ku kid at heart—growing up in the biggest supernatural black market this side of Fire Country teaches you things. Or maybe it's just all from those cats that run the place. 

"You can go now."

Izuna pouts, but he ultimately makes his way to the door. Just before opening it, he pauses.

"You know, Tobirama, I think you might need some help on your border. Mind if I come along?"

_Is he stupid?_

"No way. If it's actually a problem, you're _Human._ You could get seriously hurt."

Izuna narrows his eyes at him. There's something predatory about those eyes, something dangerous. The look isn't new, but it _is_ rare. Tobirama's also never directly received it before. What is Izuna thinking about?

"...Sure thing, Mr. _Senju._ " Izuna says cryptically and walks out the door. 

Huh. Freaky.

"What. Is. _That._ "

"That would be the Kyuubi."

"Rhetorical question, brother. What the hell is he doing here? I thought he lived in Whirlpool!"

Hashirama grimaces.

"Right. Well, he _does_ , but Mito gave me a heads up that he was coming our way. He's not normally violent toward humanoid species, but Mito said he seemed unusually disturbed."

"...So you told the forest to bind a being of _pure magic_ in his sleep? When he's not in a good mood? Hashirama, that– ...that honestly tracks."

Hashirama laughs nervously. 

"Yeah, I might have created a larger problem... Please help me! I need him to not be mad when he wakes up."

Tobirama is _not_ impressed.

"So you got me, your notoriously asocial brother, to help you diplomatically? You know what? I _am_ calling Izuna—if anyone could talk a Bijuu down, it'd be that chaotic _rat._ "

"Aww, you shouldn't talk about your friends that way!" Hashirama chastises.

"Why do you say that in the plural? I'm his _only_ friend."

Tobirama startles at Izuna's voice suddenly sounding out from above him. _That stalker!_ Izuna drops out of a tree and lands next to Hashirama, who doesn't look too surprised. The forest must have told him Izuna was here. Whatever.

"Well? What do you suggest?" Tobirama asks, glaring at his only friend.

"Hmm... Do you know _why_ he's disturbed? That's a good place to start." Izuna says obviously.

Hashirama shakes his head.

"Not really... The forest says something about an anniversary. But also a grudge? Something about a rigid fan and... a speckled hawk? Mostly that speckled part."

Recognition sparks against the expectancy in Izuna's eyes. _What do you know?_

"Ah. Right, he won't be happy to see m– _us_." Izuna eyes Tobirama, going quiet and biting his lip. What is _that_? Is that... _nervousness_?

What is he hiding?

"Izuna?" Hashirama asks.

Izuna stays silent, observing them intently.

"...Hey, you guys have known me for a long time, haven't you? You– you wouldn't..."

"We wouldn't what?" Tobirama asks, feeling himself become concerned.

"It's been a couple hundred years, right? Shouldn't matter anymore..." Izuna mutters to himself, almost inaudible.

Izuna clears his throat. "Uh, so about that anniversary thing. You ever heard about the Uchiha Clan?"

Tobirama raises an eyebrow. _Everyone's_ heard about the Uchiha—an ancient order of the darkest supernatural species, even more so than the moon-born Hyuuga. Of course, they've all been dead for centuries, massacred by their own kind. They were also the rivals of the Senju Clan.

"Right, stupid question... So, uh, the story goes, _“Seeking revenge for his dead brother, Uchiha...”_ Oh, whatever! I hate history!" Izuna exclaims, throwing his hands up in a way that signals he's about to do something impulsive.

He opens his eyes wide and stares deeply at Tobirama and Hashirama, who gasp in unison.

Izuna's gaze is fierce and predatory, his eyes blood red with mutated pupils. An old Senju warning blasts through his mind. _“Never look an Uchiha in the eyes.”_ But Izuna's an _Indra_. A normal, neutral, _Human_ clan. They're definitely in recorded history—they were founded around– around… around the time the Uchiha Clan disappeared.

Oh. Shit.

Izuna notices Tobirama's fear and cringes at it. His eyes—his _Sharingan_ —quickly fade to black.

"...Yeah. Haha, that's me, Uchiha Izuna... Ta _dah~_ " 

Tobirama and Hashirama are silent. Somehow, they seem to forget the Bijuu bound by trees in the rather giant ravine beside them. 

"Um. So my brother sort of. Mind-controlled the Kyuubi? I mean, just the once, but. He's that whole 'rigid fan and speckled' thing—Uchiha, as in an uchiwa fan, Madara, which can mean speckled. He's a good guy, really—I think you'd get along with him great, Hashirama! Haha. Guys. Please say something."

Hashirama blinks. 

"You said 'it's been a couple hundred years.' How...?"

"Oh, I look great for my age, don't I?" Izuna tries.

Nobody laughs, still dumbfounded.

"Ahem. My brother, uh. Tried to put our clan under Infinite Tsukuyomi. That's, like, sort of a sleeping curse? But not. Um. He only got a few of our more immediate family members. He thought I was dead!" Izuna defends rather suddenly, like that explains anything.

Tobirama squints. Yeah, he's going to ignore all that.

"...You tried to register yourself as part of an emerging species that gains power from other people's suffering." He says, carefully keeping any trace of fear or judgement out of his voice.

"Yeah, a bit of an unfortunate joke, but I _did_ say I was being honest, Mr. Senju~ I mean, mostly it's our own suffering, but. Eyes like these... Yeah, there was a victim." Izuna says quietly, sounding more remorseful than Tobirama's ever heard him.

To quote Izuna himself: _Yikes._

Great. Administration is going to go _bonkers_ over the resurgence of the legendary Uchiha Clan. Maybe Tobirama should just quit and become a school teacher like he's always wanted before _that_ mess goes down...

Hashirama coughs.

"Um. I guess that was a few centuries ago, so. Welcome to the present? The Kyuubi might nuke me for my poor decision-making skills, so, please, can you help me without re-traumatizing him?" He asks, clasping his hands together awkwardly.

Izuna lets out a sigh of relief and smiles, grateful to get down to business.

"I don't think the Kyuubi hates me personally, but we probably don't see eye-to-eye about Madara... Oh, and you should really unbind him before he comes to. What he doesn't know can't hurt him, that heavy sleeper..." 

The Kyuubi wakes up. 

  
  


As it turns out, Izuna's not as good at talking down beings of pure magic as Tobirama thought. In fact, he gets himself conned into being chased around the Senju Forest just to appease the Kyuubi. Tobirama takes the time he watches Izuna flail around to plan out his resignation from the Registry.

Yeah, if children are even half as chaotic as Izuna, Tobirama's _definitely_ becoming a school teacher. He's got to teach those kids better. ...Or enable them. 

That could be fun.


End file.
